SCP-049
SCP-049, referred to as the "Plague Doctor", is a humanoid SCP object that can be encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. hide *1Description *2In-game *3Quotes *4SCP-049-2 **4.1Description **4.2In-game **4.3Gallery **4.4References SCP-049 is a humanoid entity which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. SCP-049 is capable of causing all biological functions of an organism to cease through direct skin contact. SCP-049 has expressed frustration or remorse after these killings, indicating that they have done little to kill "The Pestilence", though will usually seek to then perform a crude surgery on the corpse using the implements contained within a black doctor's bag it carries on its person at all times. While these surgeries are not always successful, they often result in the creation of instances of SCP-049-2. Once the player enters the monitor hub portion of the surveillance room, SCP-049 will follow shortly after in pursuit, due to SCP-079 reopening all the keycard locked doors. When within range, SCP-049 will extend its arm and attempt to catch the player. It is advised that the player avoid SCP-049 as much as possible. SCP-049 is no faster than the player's walking speed, but it is very persistent and will not be deterred by Tesla gates. The player's best hope of escape is to lock SCP-049 behind a security checkpoint, or hide behind a door connected to a junction and sneak away while SCP-049 searches the other rooms. When traveling through its containment chamber, the area's power will malfunction, and the lights will go out, forcing the player to manually activate the generator and re-route the elevator's power to the generator. Upon reaching one of the now-re-activated elevators, SCP-049 will emerge from the elevator that the player gets in close proximity to. The player should quickly run around SCP-049 and escape through the elevator, as it is very easy to become trapped between it and the SCP-049-2 instances. SCP-049 can also occasionally be seen on the unreachable catwalk in the four-way hallway, although it has no way of reaching the player. In addition to these encounters SCP-049 will randomly patrol the facility and pursue the player should they encounter it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and die. If this happens in SCP-049's containment chamber, a scene then plays out depicting the player, now an instance of SCP-049-2, hobbling towards three Nine-Tailed Fox members. Shortly after, they will start shooting the player, killing them. If the player is wearing SCP-714 or a Hazmat Suit, SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to die instantly. However standing in front of SCP-049 for too long will result in the ring or suit being taken off, making the player vulnerable to SCP-049's touch. Despite this, SCP-714 will remain in the player's inventory. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)